


Fairy Wings

by zarabithia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: First Person, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Wendy doesn't understand why Susan's family makes her cry, but being friends means understanding even if you can't help.





	Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soukokudoubleblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/gifts).



I wait for Susan, as I promised I would, on my family's front steps. It is a beautiful night out tonight; if you look long enough into the sky, the stars begin to resemble fairy wings. At least to me, and, I suspect, for Susan as well.

When she arrives, she collapses beside me in tears. Susan's family always makes her cry in ways my brothers never would. 

I say, "Those are beautiful stockings. You look quite grown up." 

Her eyes match the stars as she squeezes my hand. "I am," she says. 

"We are," I correct, ever so gently.


End file.
